


Epiphany

by supernxva23



Series: more than meets the eye (breathe, carrie, breathe) [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 1x09 Stand Tall, Gen, Until she isn't, carrie is bitter, carrie redemption, god it really was jatp that got me to publish my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernxva23/pseuds/supernxva23
Summary: 'No, not now', she thinks.Any other time, she would revel in it and hope for the worst to happen.But not now.---a look into carrie's head at the show in 1x09
Relationships: Carrie Wilson & Julie Molina
Series: more than meets the eye (breathe, carrie, breathe) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938343
Comments: 16
Kudos: 230





	Epiphany

She watches as julie walks onto the stage, wishing something would go wrong. Then julie speaks about her mom, and carrie stiffens as a memory flashes in her mind. 

Julie and Carrie, two energy ridden ten year olds, dressed up in clothes lent to them by julie's mom, who watches them dance around with a soft smile on her face. They put on a show, as julie's mom cheers them on; a one woman audience that claps and screams like they'd imagine a crowd of fifty would. She and julie only remembering parts of the choreography they made up the weekend before, but in that moment it didn't matter. They were having fun. Two friends, holding hairbrushes as microphones and barely able to keep straight faces anytime that they'd catch each others eyes. 

The memory fades, and she's back in the orpheum, and suddenly saying, " been here before.", as julie takes a long moment, because if she can push down the sudden burst of nostalgia, then she can try and despise julie and her gimmick band as much as possible. But then, julie starts playing. Something about the song just hits different, and carrie is entranced. 

//whatever happens, even if i'm the last standing, i'ma stand tall...//

Julie pours her heart out, as if she's lost something, like she's grieving and getting by all in one moment. She's losing something, but she's made peace with it. The song builds as the drummer appears, the bassist, and relief fills julie's voice. No less passionate than before, but more at ease. 

//and it's one, two, three, four times, that i'll try for one more night...//

The guitarist glitches in and out, and carrie's heart sinks. 'No, not now', she thinks. Any other time, she would revel in it and hope for the worst to happen. But not now. By some form of luck, the guitarist appears in full form, and carrie can breathe again. So the song goes on without fail. It ends. 

The band, sans julie, dissapears, and for a second as julie rises up from her bow, carrie sees her face. Only a split second of sadness, but as soon as she catches it, julie is all smiles and waves. Carrie stands, not fully aware of it. She's taken by what she's seen, moved even.

Hypnotized, she stands. Her arms start to raise.

She applauds.

**Author's Note:**

> give me my season 2 carrie redemption arc, kenny.  
> could not get this out of my head so of course i had to go write and publish my first fic. not beta'd. let me live.
> 
> -rose/nova


End file.
